


Mistress Hayden and Selena Gomez

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [18]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Selena Gomez had two fantasies. And she hoped her Mistress Hayden Panettiere would help her fulfill them.This story was suggested by Discord user MRMAG 3.0.





	Mistress Hayden and Selena Gomez

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Selena Gomez smiled as she walked up to Hayden’s house. She had been Hayden’s plaything for a while. But she had asked her Mistress to help her live some of her fantasies. Hayden had done that for a couple of her playthings before. But she had never had a list like Selena’s. It wasn’t that she had a long list there were only two things on it. But she wasn’t sure about the first thing on that list.

Selena knew that she had never done anything like that before. She hoped that her Mistress was alright with this. Because she had never had better sex with anyone before. It was so good that every time she just thought about the first time that they had been together she had to change her panties. She rang the bell and hoped that everything was going to end up alright.

Hayden opened the door she was wearing a bra and pantie set that made Selena wet just seeing it. “I think this is for you,” Hayden said with a smile as she slipped a collar around Selena’s neck. Selena smiled as she felt the latch close behind her. “And this too,” Hayden said as she brought up a leash. Selena got wetter as she saw the leash and felt the metal of the clip hit her neck after Hayden had clipped it to the hook.

Hayden then pulled the leash bringing her into her house. After she closed the door she looked at her. Selena knew what she wanted she quickly removed her clothes as Hayden smiled at her. She stood there naked with a collar on her neck and leash that lead to her Mistress’s hand. Hayden smiled at Selena as she led her to the bedroom by the leash. Selena felt the tug of the leash and it made her happier then she had been with a lover in years.

“Bed,” Hayden commanded standing next to the bed. Selena crawled on to the bed and sat on her knees waiting for the next command from her Mistress. “Strip your Mistress,” Hayden commanded her plaything. Selena reached up and hooked the bra releasing her Mistress’ breasts she kissed the nipples. “Did I say kiss my tits?” Hayden asked jerking the leash. “Sorry Mistress,” Selena said looking up at her Mistress. She then reached down and slipped her panties from her its place and down her legs.

Hayden kicked them away as Selena looked at her Mistress with a look of longing in her eyes. “Do you see something that you like?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Yes Mistress,” Selena said with a moan as she looked at her Mistress standing before her naked. “Do you want your Mistress to fuck her little fuck toy?” Hayden asked whispering the last part into Selena’s ear and kissed her earlobe. “Fuck your fuck toy Mistress.” Selena moaned as she felt her Mistress breath on her neck.

“Well, I can’t fuck my fuck toy like this can I?” Hayden asked with a smile. Selena didn’t know what she was talking about she looked glorious standing before her. She watched as her Mistress opened a drawer by the bed and pulled out her Mistress favorite sex toy: the strapless strap-on. Selena saw this toy for the first time. She started shaking with anticipation seeing the toy she was shaking so much that you could see the leash tremble. Hayden jerked the leash again bringing Selena back to sitting there on her knees waiting for her Mistress’s orders as still as a rock.

“Suck,” Hayden said with a smile. Selena happily started sucking one end then the other. Sucking on whichever end that Hayden had facing her. She smiled as Hayden pulled the dildo away from her mouth and slowly inserted it into her pussy. Hayden sighed happily as she did this. “Stomach,” Hayden said looking at Selena with a smile.

Selena was reluctant to move. Hayden jerk the leash again. “Stomach now,” Hayden said with a serious look. Selena jumped onto her stomach as fast as she could. Hayden smiled at the woman lying face down. She slowly crawled on top of her. Hayden smiled as she peeled Selena’s ass cheeks apart. Selena felt this and knew what her Mistress was about to do. And waited, hoping that she was right because she had never been as aroused as she was right now.

And she was so happy when she felt the first thrust of the strap-on into her ass. She moaned. “Did I say you could moan?” Hayden asked jerking the leash. Selena clamped her mouth shut as she felt her ass getting fucked hard by her Mistress. It was hard for her not to moan as she felt her Mistress thrust in and out of her, but she did. Her mouth hung open when she felt like losing control but she didn't moan. Not a single syllable escaped her lips as her ass was fucked rough and hard.

“Are you enjoying this fuck toy?” Hayden asked in a moan as she fucked Selena’s ass. “YES MISTRESS! FUCK MY ASS!!!!” Selena yelled out in her first moan because she was allowed to speak. “Good. Now shut up.” Hayden said jerking the leash again. Selena shut up almost instantly. “I’m about to cum here. So you better cum too.” Hayden said with a moan and a smile. Selena shook her head, yes but she didn't speak.

“FUCK!” Hayden said as she came. Selena came too but she didn't say a single word. The only indication that she had an orgasm was the stream of her juices that were spread between her legs. Hayden kissed Selena’s shoulder as she removed the collar with the leash still attached. “Did you enjoy being my little fuck toy?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Yes, Mistress. It was everything that I always dreamed of.” Selena said with a smile as she started moving gingerly.

“Don’t move,” Hayden said with a smile. “Why Mistress?” Selena asked looking at her. “Well, this was only one of your fantasies. And now you will experience the other one too.” Hayden said and clapped her hands. In walked two studs butt naked with rock hard cocks. Selena looked at the two of them and smiled. She had always wanted to be double penetrated by two hung guys while someone watched. She just didn’t think that both of her fantasies would be fulfilled in one day.

But now seeing these hung studs after everything that she just did was the perfect fantasy. She thought she was aroused before but right now she felt like she was on fire sexually. “Well, boys will you fuck me for my Mistress?” Selena asked presenting herself for them. They smiled and climbed onto the bed as Hayden climbed off and watched as her “fuck toy” was in heaven with two guys fucking her at the same time. She smiled at her as she moaned in pleasure.


End file.
